


heewook | you didn't have to do that

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [67]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul moves out of the dorms.</p><p>Dialogue Prompt: "You didn't have to do that, you idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heewook | you didn't have to do that

Ryeowook doesn’t want Heechul to move out. He’s informed Heechul of this multiple times, but it doesn’t matter: once Heechul sets his mind to something, nobody can dissuade him.

“Are you  _really_  sure you want to move out?” Ryeowook asks. He perches on top of the couch and looks at Heechul who is packing.

Well.  _Packing_  is a relatively generous term. He’s shoving the rest of his clothes into a weary-looking duffel bag. Ryeowook winces as he unfolds the pile of shirts that the dorm aunties spent hours painstakingly folding to shove them into whatever empty space is left in the bag. Ryeowook had offered to pack for him, but Heechul had shrugged him off.

“You’re really leaving?” a third voice says. Both Heechul and Ryeowook turn around to see Donghae standing in the hallway. He looks as if he’s just woken up: messy hair, one sock, and drool down the left side of his face. 

“Yeah,” Heechul says. He can’t help but feel a little bit bad because he  _knows_  that Donghae’s going to cry. If it were anyone else, Heechul would remind them that 86line is leaving for the military this year so he’d be all alone anyway, but  _military_  is a taboo word on the sixth floor.

“Oh,” Donghae replies. He wipes the side of his face and blinks rapidly. “Ryeowookie, is there anything for breakfast?”

*

The day that Heechul officially moves out, Donghae refuses to come out of his room. Ryeowook is dressed in all black and is humming funeral music under his breath. He knows that Heechul has a point: they  _are_  going to be gone after next year. But that’s a whole year away, and what is Ryeowook supposed to do when Donghae moves out? There’s  _no way_  that he’s living on the eleventh floor with its lingering smell, naked dormmates, and Kyuhyun yelling at all hours of the night. 

"Ya! Lee Donghae! I’m not leaving without saying goodbye!” Heechul yells back into the dorm.

Donghae emerges begrudgingly and pulls Heechul into a tight hug before mumbling, “I’m going to miss you.”

“Ya,” Heechul replies, his voice softening. “I won’t be too far away. You can come visit.” He wants to tell Donghae to call first, just in case, but he doesn’t. it’s not like Donghae would listen anyways.

Ryeowook helps him move his things and complains the entire time. Heechul immediately unpacks his monitor and game systems and starts gaming. Ryeowook rolls his eyes and starts unpacking Heechul’s bags to see if he can save some of the shirt before the creases set. Gunhee comes over a bit later and Heechul still hasn’t moved.

“Typical,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Does he even own any furniture?”

“Nope,” Ryeowook says. “I’m betting one week before he moves back.”

*

But he doesn’t. He convinces Siwon to buy him a couch, Gunhee to buy him a bed, and his parents to get him a mattress. He gets a few more things on his own, but his apartment is still rather bare. He never realized how much junk the sixth floor had accumulated over the years that he’d gotten used to having... old Korea Post boxes, photos from debut era, gifts from fans they’d never use, Ryeowook’s giant giraffe... 

He has to admit: he  _does_  miss Ryeowook. He misses his cooking, his presence on the couch while they watched some stupid drama, and he even misses him yelling for the managers. 

Heechul also realizes he’s been kind of a dick of a roommate. He’s known it for awhile, of course, but he  _does_  feel a bit bad for moving out. Ryeowook had visited every day the first two weeks to bring him food, just to make sure he was eating enough.

“I’m on a diet,” Heechul had whined.

“You don’t need to diet!” Ryeowook had shot back.

The internet dies, and after twenty minutes of fiddling with the modem, Heechul gives up and goes outside. He walks to his favorite street food stall with the ahjumma who never announces to the world that he’s  _the_  Kim Heechul. He passes one of those stands that sells all the cute stuff he can’t stand, and then he spies one of those... pan thingies... that Ryeowook uses with a giraffe on the handle.

“How much for the uh, this?” he asks, holding up the pan. He has no idea what anything used in a kitchen is called except for chopsticks and the rice cooker, but he’s pretty sure he’s seen Ryeowook use this before. He hands over the cash and the ahjumma wraps it into a bag for him.

Heechul takes the back roads over to the dorms and takes the elevator up to the sixth floor. He walks down the familiar hallway and presses his finger against the scanner. He doesn’t hear anyone, so he tiptoes in and closes the door softly behind him. Maybe he can leave his present with a note and then leave, avoiding any awkward conversations about  _feelings._  He scribbles something down on a post it note and goes to open the door to Ryeowook’s room.

 _If only the fangirls could see this,_  Heechul chuckles to himself. Ryeowook is splayed out on his bed, buck naked. His giraffe stands guard over him, its neck decorated with all of Ryeowook’s airport neck pillows. Heechul steps over the Puff pillow on the floor and is about to set the pan on Ryeowook’s desk, when he suddenly wakes up and screams. “ _WHAT THE HELL!?”_  In a defensive measure, Ryeowook grabs the closest thing to him (a shoelift) and chucks it desperately in Heechul’s direction. It smacks Heechul in the mouth.

“Ya!” Heechul yells. “It’s just me! You didn’t have to do that, you idiot!”

Ryeowook realizes what’s happening and with a squeak, wraps his blanket around him like a toga, covering all the essential parts  _just_  in case Heechul has his phone out. “What are you doing here?”

“Here,” Heechul shoves the bag at him. “Sorry I was a dick,” he says gruffly.

Ryeowook softens the instant he realizes that Heechul is actually  _apologizing_  to him. He takes the bag and pulls out the pan instead. “So cute!” he exclaims. “Thank you! And for the record, you’re... well...”

“I’m going to raid the kitchen,” Heechul interrupts. “By the way... lock your doors or wear underwear to bed. Kyuhyun’s got a dorm filming tomorrow.”

Ryeowook turns a deep red and mumbles something about how he’s moving out next. Heechul just laughs and turns towards the kitchen.


End file.
